dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Is Fine
"Everything Is Fine" is the 8th and final episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 8th episode overall in the campaign. Summary (Written by Lyle) * Sulelia and Daisy went on a beach date. During the date, Daisy noticed something was off with the water when a lobster seemed to be misplaced and all the crabs seemed sickly. After the date Sulelia said goodbye to Daisy and regrouped with Bryna, Sulelia, Cyrus, and Veru. During this time, Bryna had taken the time to research dragons! * The party then proceeded to make their way to Wenshire in search of who lies on the other end of the sending stone. * On their way to Wenshire they met a Goliath Barbarian (played by Charles) named Thomal “Horncarver” Thunukelo. Thomal was in search for someone named Algün the Firekeeper in hopes of him being able to help cure his ill son. They recruited him into the party then head to Sylvany to resupply. * In Sylvany they learned that they had a portal to the Feywild which lead to a superior version of Sylvany. Upon leaving Sylvany the party discovered an overgrown trail which lead to a ruined castle. * Sitting atop the castle was a large silver dragon. Having read about dragons the day before, Bryna knew that this dragon wasn’t a threat and was in fact quite fond of humanoids. After conversing with the dragon and receiving important information from him, he asked for a favor from the party. * The dragon introduces himself as Uroplian, and reverts into an elven form and told the party about how they lost a friend named Darwesh a long time ago within a cave. He wanted the party to go and retrieve them as they’ve been turned into stone. The party agreed because, you know, who would disagree with a dragon? They then set foot into the cave the dragon had directed them to. * Venturing deeper into the dungeon avoiding and setting off all sorts of traps, the party eventually came across a bookshelf. Out of curiosity Bryna decides to open a book lying beside the bookcase. Opening it kills her instantly. * Sulelia picks up Bryna and the party carries on and delves even further into the dungeon. * There was a stone door with a hand print that would mold to match the person approaching its hand. The party also found a fountain of blood that they discovered, by putting Sulelia’s badger’s paw in it, turned to stone. * After a bit of an argument with Sulelia the party convinced her to lend over Bryna’s body and turn her hand to stone and activate the wall. This opened up the door revealing a Medusa’s lair with many statues, some snakes, and the Medusa herself. * The party handled the snakes with relative ease leaving just the Medusa. * Being outmatched by the Medusa, Cyrus, Sulelia, and Thomal were encased in stone while Veru was eventually killed by the Medusa. Trivia * Hey, it's our first ever TPK! And hopefully our last. I hope this ages well.